PDKT! Ngurung Diri
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Yuuya patah hati. Seharian mengurung diri. Apa sebabnya? Adakah cara untuk membuatnya keluar? PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Semi-Romance, Friend-Ship, Humor, Family.  
**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, some mistakes EYD, sho-ai,**_ _ **Nyamuk!Yuuto.**_

 _ **A/N: Signal, oh, signal.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Ngurung Diri**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yuuya! Oi, Yuuya! Ayo keluar!"

Panggilan Youko tidak diindahkan.

"Yuuya! Sialan! Cepat keluar atau kenalan dengan harisen baruku!"

Ancaman Yuzu diabaikan.

"Yuuya, paling tidak keluarlah sebentar. Kamu tidak makan sejak kemarin, Nak."

Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak dihiraukan.

Aster tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, jemarinya memijat kening yang terasa begitu pening. Pusing dengan kelakuan Yuuya saat ini. Kedua permata admiralnya melirik ke samping, di mana sosok Yuuto tengah asyik bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Mari kita selidiki!

Apa? Yuuya mengurung diri.

Kapan? Sejak tadi malam.

Di mana? Di dalam kamarnya.

Mengapa? Kemungkinan patah hati.

Bagaimana? Kepo banget, sih.

Mari kita selidiki mulai dari awal.

Ehem!

Kejadian awalnya bermula dari kemarin sore. Ketika itu, Yuuto datang berkunjung. Rencananya, ia menginap untuk beberapa hari. Alamat tawuran bagi Yuuya, karena Yuuto paling hobi menggombali Aster.

Induk Yuuya saja lebih sayang pada keponakannya dari pada anak sendiri, lantaran Yuuto pandai merangkai kata-kata manis. Ingin sekali Yuuya menonjok wajah sepupunya itu.

Nah, kemudian mereka bermain ke rumah tetangga. Sebenarnya hanya Yuuya yang menyelonong masuk ketika melihat Aster duduk di dekat jendela kamar, bermain dengan Yuu. Yuuto hanya ikut-ikutan Yuuya saja. Tahu-tahu dua anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama itu meloncat bak maling masuk lewat jendela kamar Aster. Dasar kurang ajar.

Dari situlah inti penyebab kepatah-hatian Yuuya.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Flashback: On!**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Aster duduk bersila di atas ranjang, berhadapan dengan kedua remaja berwajah mirip satu sama lain meski tak kembar. Hanya masih berhubungan darah. Persamaan lain selain rupa adalah kelakuan mereka berdua sama-sama absurd dan sinting.

"Dasar, seenaknya saja masuk kamarku." Aster menggerutu sebal, jengkel berat pada kedua tamu asing yang bertingkah semaunya sendiri di kamar Aster.

"Eh~ jangan marah dong, Kak~" Yuuya menyunggingkan cengiran minta maaf.

Aster cemberut. Dengan adanya Yuuya, malam yang tenang jadi perang porak poranda. Mana sudi Aster mengurungi Yuuya yang suka modus sebelum tidur.

"Tak pantas seorang _lady_ cemberut, kecantikannya akan berkurang."

Nah, ini lagi satu. Menambah jumlah perempatan di kening Aster. Ingin rasanya menyepak keduanya enyah dari rumah, tetapi tak dilakukan. Sabar, Aster, sabar. Orang sabar, disayang Om.

Jemari memijit kening, pusing sendiri. Aster tetap diam di tempat, mengawasi kedua anak itu yang kini sedang bermain dengan Yuu.

"Hamsternya manis, siapa namanya?" tanya Yuuto seraya menoleh ke arah Aster. Penasaran sekalian caper.

Aster menguap, "Hng~ namanya Yuu."

Yuuto tampak terkejut, "Oh, astaga. Aster-san ..."

"Hm?" Aster mengucek matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka selama ini Aster-san memikirkanku sehingga menggunakan singkatan namaku pada hamster manis ini."

Terong.

Kepedean.

Yuuya spontan menyela tak terima, "Sembarangan! Jelas-jelas itu diambil dari nama panggilanku! Yuu dari Yuuya!"

Yuuto berdecih dan mengibaskan tangan, sok kalem. "Kau? Heh, jelas tak mungkin. Mana mungkin diambil dari nama orang yang bandel sepertimu."

"Meledek, ya?" Emosi Yuuya jadi meningkat. "Sendirinya kelewat narsis. Siapa juga yang sudi pakai nama tukang gombal?"

"Tak tahu tata krama."

"Bangsawan kaku!"

"Diambil dari namaku!"

"Namaku!"

Dua-duanya tak ada yang benar.

Aster memasang wajah bosan menonton aksi Yuuto dan Yuuya, pertengkaran mereka sama sekali bukan tontonan yang menarik. Malah bisa dibilang, Aster sudah cukup sering melihat mereka bertengkar. Aster menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sedangkan Yuu hanya menonton dengan memasang tatapan polos sambil memakan biji bunga matahari hingga pipinya nampak gembul.

Pertengkaran tak berguna itu baru berhenti saat Yuuya kebelet ingin ke kamar mandi. Aster hanya bisa berharap bahwa pertengkaran mereka memang benar-benar berhenti dan bukan berupa _time out_ belaka. Tak lucu, sama sekali tak lucu,

Yuuto kembali duduk di lantai, memberi makan Yuu yang siaga menanti di balik kandang. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak lucu, membuka mulut lebar-lebar, lalu menggigit biji bunga matahari dan menyimpannya di dalam mulutnya. Lucu sekali.

Aster jadi makin bosan. Ah, memang sebaiknya dia usir saja bocah-bocah ini. Tak ada gunanya membiarkan mereka tetap di sini, yang ada malah kepalanya yang semakin pening.

Sebelum itu, minum dulu~

Karena kedatangan mereka, Aster jadi lupa pada minumannya. Sayang jika kopi susunya tidak dihabiskan meski sudah dingin. Nanti tinggal turun menaruhnya di wastafel sekalian mengantar kedua remaja itu turun ke pintu depan.

Aster turun dari ranjang, merenggangkan tubuh sejenak dan berjalan menuju meja belajar.

Syut!

Dan terpeleset.

Sejak kapan ada sapu tangan di lantai?!

Bruk!

Aster terjatuh. Tengkurap. Tapi entah mengapa tidak bertemu lantai keramik dingin.

Justru mendarat di sesuatu yang tidak terlalu keras, agak empuk. Wangi parfum mewah dari Itali tercium samar-samar.

Tunggu, biarkan Aster mencerna.

Dia terjatuh? Iya. Di lantai? Tidak. Karena sapu tangan? Iya. Di dekatnya ada apa saja? Kandang? Iya. Yuuto? Iy—Tunggu! Yuuto?

Jangan bilang kalau ...

Brak!

"Ah~ leganya~ Kak Aster, Yuu— ..."

Yuuya mematung.

Aster membeku.

Yuuto kalem.

Baik, mari kita perhatikan dan jabarkan lebih jelas.

Aster tengah tengkurap. Yuuto terbaring terlentang. Yuuto terbaring di lantai keramik. Aster tengkurap di atasnya. Sampai di sini paham?

Yuu yang menjadi saksi mata. Tapi karena tidak bisa ngomong bahasa manusia, Yuu tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Yuu cuek saja dan asyik makan biji bunga matahari.

Terakhir, Yuuya mematung di ambang pintu. Memasang wajah horor sekaligus shock.

Mimpi buruk.

Aster cepat-cepat bangun.

Tetapi Yuuya bergerak lebih cepat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!"

"YUUYA! TUNGGU! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

"NOOOOOOOO! DEWIKUUUUUU!"

"YUUYA!"

Yuuya berlari kencang keluar rumah. Aster mengejarnya. Yuuto mengekori di belakang Aster.

Mendobrak pintu depan. Lari-lari di halaman. Meloncati semak pagar. Dan menghambur masuk ke rumah kediaman Sakaki. Bahkan Aster tak sempat berhenti menyapa Yuushou yang berada di ruang tengah sedang membaca koran. Ketiga remaja itu berlarian menuju kamar Yuuya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Pemenang, tentu saja Yuuya. Bahkan pintunya sempat dikunci ketika Aster sampai di depan pintu.

Ini celaka.

Itulah yang terjadi mengapa Yuuya mengurung diri dan mogok makan. Tak mau keluar.

Patah hati.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Flashback: Off**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

"Yuuto! Jangan diam saja," tegur Aster, frustasi.

Yuuto menatapnya penuh perhatian, "Mengapa, Manisku? Bukannya Engkau tahu kalau aku yang bersuara, Yuuya akan makin tidak mau keluar?"

"Jangan menggodaku dan ... ah, sudahlah."

Aster tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Bahkan dia sendiri tak diacuhkan oleh Yuuya. Yuuya benar-benar kecewa berat.

Yuzu mengerang kesal, capek karena segala macam cara tetap tak berhasil membuat Yuuya mau keluar kamar.

Huh, kalau sudah begini ..., hanya tinggal satu cara. Yuzu berani bertaruh, cara ini paling ampuh!

Yuzu menghampiri Aster.

"Aster-san, sini sebentar."

"Hm?" Aster mendekat. Yuzu langsung merangkulnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Yuuto melihat itu, tetapi sayangnya Yuuto tak bisa mendengarnya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Yuzu pada Aster. Yuuto jelas curiga, biasanya ide-ide Yuzu aneh-aneh meski cemerlang. Jujur, itu membuatnya was-was. Makin mencurigakan ketika ekspresi Aster berubah horor.

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin kulakukan itu!"

"Tidak ada cara lain! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat Yuuya keluar!"

Wajah Aster memerah. Sepertinya karena membayangkan usul Yuu. Cih, sebenarnya apa, sih, rencana yang diusulkan oleh Yuzu? Yuushou dan Youko sampai ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Om, Tante, menjauhlah sebentar. Lakukan, Aster-san!" Perintah Yuzu, tak acuh pada Aster yang nampak bimbang. Aduh, sial ...

Ingin menolak, tetapi nggak enak juga. Bisa gawat kalau Yuuya tetap dibiarkan mengurung diri.

Aster melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Yuuya, berhenti ketika berjarak hanya sejengkal. Sebelum bertindak, Aster menyempatkan diri berdehem. Diam-diam Youko dan Yuzu memberi semangat di belakang, sementara Yuushou dan Yuuto mengamati.

"Y-Yuuya, jika kau keluar, akan kucium pipimu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Krak!

Siapa yang retak imajiner karena shock barusan?

Yuushou mematung. Begitu pula Yuuto. Youko dan Yuzu terlihat bersemangat menggebu-gebu. Aster menutup mata dan membuang muka, perempatan menghiasi keningnya. Sungguh! Ini bukan keinginannya untuk mengatakan hal memalukan itu! Salahkan Yuzu!

BRAK!

"YUUYA DATANG~!"

Nah, itu dia anaknya. Rupanya cara itu benar-benar manjur. Lihat saja matanya, bersinar-sinar antusias. Seolah lupa dengan kepatah-hatiannya. Aster tak mau berkomentar apa pun. Sungguh, ia tak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Di dalam hati, sibuk menyumpah serapah pada usul yang diberikan Yuzu.

Yuushou menghela napas lega melihat putranya akhirnya keluar. Yuuto tampak sengit, tak mau Aster benar-benar melakukan ucapannya. Youko dan Yuzu saling bersorak sorai.

"Kak Aster~" panggil Yuuya, sudah tak sabar dicium pipinya.

Ikh.

"T-tidak jadi!" Aster berbalik, menahan jengkel berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gantian Yuuto yang bersorak sorai, sedangkan dua fujoshi terselubung kecewa berat. Apalagi Yuuya.

"Eeeeeh?! Kak Aster! Mengapa?! Itu janji, lho! Janji harus ditepati!" Jerit Yuuya tak terima, lantas mengejar Aster yang menghentak-hentak turun tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Berisik! Aku tidak peduli!" Sahut Aster kasar.

"Kak Asteeeeer!"

"Diam!"

"KAAAAK!"

"BERISIK!

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
